Tales of a Dragon Slayer Love Thief: The Angel's Paint!
by DraconianAscendant
Summary: "We say atoms are bound by weak attractions. Why not admit the truth? The universe is held together by love." A continuing adventure detailing an episode involving Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Jason from Sorcery Weekly, Reedus Jonah, Vijeeter Ecor, Jenny Realight, Hibiki Lates, and the Jiggle Butt Gang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, the characters are not of my own invention and belong to Hiro Mashima.

Author's notes: I've made a few changes to this story. As requested by a reader, I will tone down my vocabulary. However, I do confess I have a strange attraction to beautiful and large words. So if I do use them, I will try to include a definition in parenthesis.

Also, I've decided to add a few more characters to this rp that I've deemed relevant to the content. I'll be introducing…5 more in the next chapter, and the real plot will begin.

The story does start out a bit perverse, but it is actually a serious one once you get into the brunt of it. Please review if you can, any help, tips, advice, or suggestions will be appreciated.

Now, I present to you-

Tales of a Dragon Slayer Love Thief: The Angel's Paint!

"I love you…I love you…" The maddened soul cried out repetitiously as his fingers slew the canvas with intricate lines of colors. Explosions of hues and lavish details done precisely as possible to near subatomic levels rendered his unprecedented genius closer to insanity than Godliness. Was this not the true nature of a genius? Delving past the point of physical exhaustion. His voracious (gluttonous) appetite went insatiated for days on end. The rotting artist was held prisoner by the greatest work of his lifetime. The residual magic of feelings, of memories, thoughts, trapped in the enchantment of bewitched liquids and implausible love. He had died…Which is why it should come as no surprise to you my dear reader…upon the snoopy neighbor's misadventure into the studio, a blood curdling scream was audible.

**Dead men don't paint. **

The morning had dawned and a wizard set off for a confrontation. Barging through the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall at an unthinkable hour was the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar. The purpose of this visit was that the vacated premise would be inhabited by Fairy Tail's resident manager–––Mirajane Strauss. This confrontation had been born out of necessity from the cruel tactics she employed to humiliate him. As he approached the bar stool with the blank look of apathy upon his face she was certain to know what would come.

"Good morning, Laxus! You're here early." It was apparent she did not.

The atmosphere around her buzzed with optimism backed by an ever present smile painted on her lips. "Oi. Shut it, woman. What the hell was yesterday?" He had been opposed to creating friction and rising tensions among the guild as of late, but her inexcusable actions of luring him into a one sided trap where he served as the personal entertainment on a child's birthday required viable explaining

"Oh that…" Her slender finger rose its way upon her lip, curiously looking upwards to think a way out of this conversation. _"Well, for a girl who came back covered in bruises she was in awfully good mood…so you couldn't have been that bad."_

Laxus's serpentine optics narrowed to glance upon hers. Clearly he was enraged by her evasive anecdotal–––it gave little insight to the rationalization of choosing him to be a babysitter for Wendy Marvell! Indicating his displeasure was the upturning of his lips. She giggled. It had been quite some time he really took notice of Mirajane Strauss as she was, rather than just some bar maid. The stark changes in her personality prior to Lisanna's complex death rendered her an entirely different woman. The unscrupulous teenager blossomed into an unfettered spirit whose tattered guise had just begun to weave together once again.

Mirajane rested her bent elbows upon the bar table. Her fingers locked her cheeks in a cradle as she affectionately moved mere inches away from the blonde's handsome visage. _"You know, the town labeled Wendy, Carla, and Happy as heroes for saving the bank. You really aren't…a bad person. If you stopped scowling so much…"_ She then moved the digits of her left hand to pinch his cheeks, stretching them outward. _"Maybe you'd get a date!"_ The soft string of giggles that followed suit, though feckless (powerless) carried a tacit insult. He then proceeded to bark,_ "I get plenty!"_

She merely responded with that trademarked giggle before attempting to ease his rising tension with a disarming smile. _"Laxus. I'm really happy things turned out the way they did."_ The soft expulsion of her breath caressed unto his hanging lip, such warmth was clearly a magical form of seduction under her employ._ "I promised you a kiss."_

A small reward, but one he intended to reap the benefits of. Oh, the many ways he could have toyed with Mirajane Strauss's tongue, in intertwining saliva and perverse motions…

The mere centimeters separating them snipped at the spans of years between the pair, whereupon an antagonistic relationship characterized by his lecherous intentions and her downright demonic repudiation (rejection) had marked their only exchanged communications. She immediately retracted her form from his personal space.

_"Hee hee. Did you really think I was going to kiss you?"_ Mira tilted her head to the side, widening the expanse of her smile as his armed scowl returned upon his visage. Instead she blew him a kiss._ "Actually…I wanted to…spend the night with you! You see…hmm…Wendy was really moved! So tonight…let's say…8!"_ She nodded her head passionately, hastening her pace as she kept going without regard for his answer. The myriad of meanings and connotations a shared night provided him ran the gamut (range) of a player: dinner, potentially sex, hopefully sex, probably sex.

_"At the museum! It's actually a job I needed some help with."_

And the hopes suddenly became a more laborious task to realize.

Regardless, the potential to score tonight was evident by the fact she gravitated towards him in an affectionate manner. Perhaps even sexual proclivities between him and one of Fairy Tail's bustiest pinups would develop–––an inevitable thought. Mirajane, he believed would be an easy target for seduction and sexual exploitation given her compliancy. _"Ah ha ha HA,"_ the arrogant laughter burst forth and evoked a quizzical glance from his fellow S-Class.

Laxus's auspicious (favorable) guffawing (laughter) had indicated her plan would come to fruition. What that plan was however, would unfold unprecedented events for a collective group of wizards. With his conclusion satisfied to his lascivious (feelings of sexual desire) tastes he left the guild hall with a smug grin plastered unto his mug.

The day unfolded itself as one would expect for Laxus: monotonous. The missions were opulent in number and platitudinous (boring) in challenge. An uprising of Vulcans. Yet another Dark Guild terrorizing some nearby pastoral municipality (town). Picking off a Wyvern to allow the undisturbed growth of legendary flowers. Such was the nature of his quests so often that they were repetitious tasks that expended little to no effort from a wizard of his caliber. The hours passed on sluggishly till his date with destiny. In the past most women were either attracted to him through the vivifying effects of booze, the seduction of a powerful man, or through the unadulterated whims of the once vilified machinist.

Hands of the clock merged upon the numeral of 8 and so set off the wizard. Laxus donned unaccustomed garbs, a fitted English-cut suit of inky black, accented with a matching black bow tie nestled underneath the collar of a formal white shirt. The post lights of the city that lined the cobblestone walkways emanated in full luster as his casual gait drew the attentive gazes of wandering Fairy Tail wizards and young hearts alike. Laxus attributed the idle banter to his formally styled steel tipped shoes, which upon taking a step forward resonated with the heavy thuds of a warmonger. Those accustomed to his reputation struggled to hoist their jaws from the street. Those unaware of whom he was blushed and looked on in envy as he charted his pathway towards Magnolia's premier museum: Musée d'Fleurs.

_"Laxus! Haha!"_ Mira's voice ascended in pitch to achieve that annoying high squeal she customarily spoke with. A light shade of blush flushed her cheeks as her partner's full appearance came into focus.

_"What exactly is the job here?"_ His question came as his glance ogled her figure that was clad in a scarlet summer dress. Its striking feature was a large cream colored bow that lay supplanted on the right side of her waist. _"Laxus, you look so nice!"_ Her resplendent smile flashed across her innocent visage.

That was the moment he had come to realize the depravity of her request this morning. After leaning in extensively Laxus peered into her eye…separating their faces by mere inches. _"Mira…why did you avoid my question?"_ Horizontal lines and hues of black streamed his face–––he had turned into some kind of yakuza (member of Japanese crime syndicates, engages in drug trades, exploitation of women, human trafficking, murder, in stylishly cut suits).

_"COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!"_ The trenchant (vigorous or sharp in expression or style) words espoused from Fiore's most notorious reputation wrecker––––Jason of Sorcerer Weekly! His gesticulations could have been mistaken for one prostrating themselves before Buddha. _"Mirajane! And Laxus. Together! COOOOOLLL!"_ It continued to drill his ears, the flow of the words that sounded so acrid once belched by this bird brained fool. In sequence came the redundant flashing of his camera. Each explosion of light brought hope–––a treasure trove of high resolution shots for exploitation. _"Hi Jason!"_ The excitement conveyed in her voice seemed more enthused than her greeting of the man she so easily played.

_"It's–––It's–––It's Laxus!"_ Though the events of the Fighting Festival had concluded, Reedus was still frightened of the Lightning wizard. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to allay (relieve) his fear and foster friendship with the Dragon Slayer. Despite this resolve he opted to hide behind the equally slender frame of Vijeeter Ecor, Fairy Tail's resident practitioner of Dance Magic.

_"Hey! You guys,"_ Mira immediately noticed them. As there was no presentable opportunity of escape they walked towards the trio. There was clear hesitance in Reedus but he opted to make the best of this. _"I didn't know you guys were going to be here too,"_ she smiled.

_"Mira, don't you know?"_ Vijeeter's slender legs went en point, the left foot placed upon the knee of the right. With a prolific (fruitful) amount of force backing him he began to pirouette. Amused by the trivial, Mira immediately applauded his demonstration. _"Oui! Our magic is closely tied to the arts,"_ explained Reedus. He clawed into his afro and pulled out his magical palette. _"We're really into this kind of thing!"_

_"You see, Laxus."_ Mira's smiling face turned to face him._ "The truth is, I was hired to promote this exhibition with Jenny. They wanted us to bring in more customers. Well it got out of hand and ticket sales sky rocketed, so we were told to bring a body guard in case fans got a little too rowdy. Hee hee."_

The Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed in a peevish manner. With his back turned to her be began to walk away, jostled only by her comical justifications. _"Laxus, I really wanted to spend time with you."_ His walk continued forward._ "I wanted to catch up, to hear about your adventures while you were away. Hee hee"_ Her smile withstood his spurning. Yet she grew weary of ineffective means.

_"And about Happy!"_ Laxus halted his advancement to face her. Mira had resorted to extortion as a means to keep him there. If the story was exposed, that he spent a day dressed as an exuberant Exceed, reciting the phrases of "aye" and encouragement–––what intimidation he had would be dragged through the mud. Loathsomely he marched in her direction with the company of the others.

_"Tch,"_ he scoffed._ "Mira, that she devil magic of yours really suits you."_

She gently elbowed his arm. _"Laxus, you're such a sweet guy ya know."_ His brow furrowed at her strange sentiment, a crackle of lightning manifesting along his knuckle to indicate the mounting aggression.

And thus, they walked into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I own none of the characters. This section should be more exciting than the last. : ) And it should continue to get more exciting till the last installation. Hopefully.

As they entered the museum he took note of the plethora of guests. Some were mere fan boys of Mira and Jenny, desperate to see their idols and fantasize over the fantasy standing before them. Others were art enthusiasts of discernable taste. They sipped their wine and wore elegant ebony garments; some adorned monocles they used to inspect even the most miniscule of details. A particular bunch.

_"Mira!"_ Jenny immediately hugged her rival whilst Jason watched. The reporter, whose exuberance matched his hasty nature immediately assailed the pair with a series of flashes and his staple catchphrase: C-C-C-C-COOL!

For Laxus Dreyar this evening would have been vacuous had it not been for the unsettling aura of impalpable, explicit evil. He was certain the other S-Class mage was sensitive to this wave that ran through the room like coursing water; it was similar in nature to her power. In sharp contrast to his excitement at the turn of events, Mira seemed apprehensive to face something so infernal and foul head on with this many number of innocents around. That was…assuming the bystanders themselves were innocent.

_"Lovely as ever."_ Hibiki promptly bent his knee to kneel before the radiant Mirajane Strauss, implanting a delicious kiss upon the perfumed flesh of the Fairy's idol.

_"Hibiki!"_ Jenny's voice carried vehemence in her tone as her boyfriend flirted with the rival. As a Trimen it was his duty to capture and ease the hearts of women everywhere. For this reason alone Laxus deduced him to be a poor excuse of a bodyguard.

_"Ooooh!_" Reedus reveled in the centerpiece of the exhibit. A masterful testament to human ingenuity stood at the center of the exhibition. Remy Brueghel's "Saudade." Even Laxus was held captive by the painting's impassionate allure.

A massive structure was its frame, embroidered in shaped gold of the grandest luster. Even yet her illustrious radiance spilled out in an expanse further than the four dimensions which trapped her in priceless metal. The woman was at first glance, breathtakingly beautiful. It was difficult to ascertain what race she was, the shades of her skin were of an ambiguous origin, ripe peaches, summer colored bronzes, fresh hazelnut hues blended together by the cast light of an afternoon sun. Her hair was flared and seemed as if whirlwinds ran wild with the poetically placed strands. Beauty captured in the flash of an instant. The masterful strokes captured the dim and miniscule granules of water forming in her eyes, tears of ancient beauty ready to mark their descent down her fair cheeks. Soft lips whose natural color seemed effervescent (vivacious or enthusiastic) with the age of youth hung slightly open as if to release the whimpering cry that longed to be liberated. Clasped in her hand was an ornate fan whose framework was gold inlaid with precious cardinal red rubies. Etched into its plating were obscured words…

Despite her nude body, despite the extent of his lechery, the only words that could fit her beauty could not be found in language but in love. Mists whose hovering gray bodice lay trimmed with shadows of pale blue thinly veiled the prominent areas of her exposed privates. "It really is…magnificent," Mira's soft words trailed slowly as her eyes lay imprisoned by the painting.

_"Oui! I take it you two may not be familiar with the concept of saudade."_ It seemed Reedus was.

_"No…what is it?"_ She tried to turn and face him, but her desire to memorize every pigment of this portrait seemed too great. Beauty that overwhelmed…

_"Saudade is a phrase which originated in the Southern Island countries. It is…deep emotional state of nostalgic longing for an absent something…or someone…that one loves. It often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing will never return. Oui. What great tragedy. It appears the stories were the true."_

Curiosity overwhelmed Mira more, tempting her to draw out more of Reedus's oration. _"What do you mean, Reedus?"_

_"The woman in this painting…Mon ami…she was the former Princess Remedi of the Pergrande Empire. They say that she loved him as well, but because of status and rank they were forever separated. She died some time ago. Some say it was illness, others say it was of heartache. Her tribute of love to the artist is actually in this painting."_

_"Eeeeehhh. Where?"_

_"On the fan. I'm sure that's the haiku she's famous for."_

The crimson sunset sets these

Forbidden fields aglow

Wave not, for the guards may find us

_"It's sad…how two people can be in love and never be together."_ Perhaps the most emotional woman of Fairy Tail, the tears welled in her eyes and spilled forth down her cheeks.

_"Mhmm."_ Reedus nodded sorrowfully.

_"Tch,"_ Laxus scoffed at the contrition (remorse) of his teammates.

The idle banter around them seemed to drown out the sound of her whimsical sobbing. Vijeeter and Jenny danced nomadically, she convinced that his astute knowledge of the Northern ballet would help her earn more dancing recognition than Mira could hope to surmount. In truth he taught her the Vulcan mating ritual. _"Ha ha ha. I'm getting the hang of this,"_ the young beauty delightfully squealed.

_"You're wrong,"_ his lips slowly orated as a mutter beneath his breath.

_"Ladies! Ladies, you're all too beautiful. I just couldn't choose one of you. It'd be too cruel. So…"_ he withdrew a bouquet of roses, one for each of his victimized romantics._ "Please...Accept a token of my love."_

Mira's sobbing failed to cease and so he resolved to divulge to her his thought.

_"You're wrong!"_ His voice ensnared their attention, forcing their glance unto him. _"You can glorify those fools all you want…If they really wanted to be together, then they would have fought for it! It wouldn't matter if she was royal or wasn't even a mage. If I cared for someone as much as this dumbass claimed to, I would have moved the whole damn Empire! I would have even moved the world. In the end they were just too scared to fight for the right to love. Now…Mira, you look pathetic. Stop…"_ Mira's sapphire eyes, teary and wet to highlight their exuberant luster ceased their flow as she for the first time in a very long time…saw an aspect of Laxus Dreyar that had probably never existed. With his mouth agape, Reedus too felt the fear melt away and in place burnt the curiosity of who this man was and who he had become.

_"Uh…maybe that was a bad way to conclude,"_ the solitary thought crossing his mind before the string of flashes.

_"P–––P–––P–––PASSIONATE LAXUS! C–C–C–COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL LLLL!"_ There went the drill, ringing into his eardrums as acridly as it could spin at such rapid pace the world could have exploded…and he would have heard nothing but the detrimental shrill of Jason. For this reason alone–––without much hesitation or thought deliberating his action, Laxus's fist supplanted Jason's face with a fraction of the force it could muster. The punch upon immediate impact bent the frontal row of his teeth inwards or apart altogether before sending the flimsy body unto the floor.

_"LAXUS!"_ Mira's reprimanding cry was probably sharper than Jason's had been. Undoubtedly it had drawn all judgmental eyes of the room unto the three Fairy Tail wizards.

_"Hmph. Fairy Tail is so uncouth._" The insult Jenny had ejaculated was the general consensus of the room. Though who would have been bold enough to say it to the face of Laxus Dreyar after a scene like that!

_"B-B-B-B-BOSS! That guy looks evil,"_ observed Lackey A._ "We should convince him to join us,"_ contributed Lackey B. The leader acknowledged his strength quickly but deterred them from recruitment._ "Our objective is to steal the painting! That comes first!"_ The three men were clad in their typical rubbery suits, oiled up so they could maneuver through the ventilation system after everyone had left and steal the costly work of art.

Before a plan like that could occur, a grave miscalculation was overlooked: they were not the only ones interested in stealing this painting. Inconspicuously rolled unto the floors were grenades. It happened in a brief instance, their explosion into smoke screens swathed the entire museum and triggered its state of the art lockdown system. The windows immediately vanished from sight–––leaving doors as the only exit.

The bewildered cries were soon muffled by the setting in of a dark reality. In the shapeless smoke amassed concealed agents whose shadowed guises were now rendered unnecessary. As the smoke cleared the guests were surrounded and left in stark terror…They had been entirely surrounded by a regiment of wizards and gun weaponry. Some were outfitted in armored black tunics, others were dressed as the guests. Each grinning and smiling at the precious cargo they would soon obtain.

For Laxus the response had been immediate one. The lightning crackled vehemently at his arm, his fist almost cloaked in a visible layer of smoothed electricity. Despite this, Mira's hand quickly latched unto his own. With her own mana she drew upon raw strength to restrain the dragon slayer._ "Some of those people are dressed as civilians. There's a chance there are more of them hiding. You could endanger everyone here! I know you how you feel but…"_ Mira buried her head unto his shoulder as the tears of her eyes began to soak through the thin layers of his fitted suit. _"You can't. Please…don't."_ The cracking of her voice into what felt like a million pleas…The soaking of his skin by the liquidized despair of his comrade…

They would pay.

At his behest the magic that stirred in rampage eased, his muscles unwound themselves into relaxation, and the intent to kill had for the moment–––subsided into a silent rebellion. The other wizards in the captivity had also reached the same conclusion as Mira. Hibiki thought to use his Archive to pinpoint the foes, but it would risk exposure and that could potentially lead to loss of innocent life.

The resounding steps of boots approaching the painting drew drifting gazes unto a corpulent (rotund) figure. A man whose composition was slouched, his tiny frame and insignificant figure placated those who thought this would be the work of a nefarious criminal mastermind.

_"It's…It's…It's mine. The angel's paint is mine!"_ His sweaty hand embraced the figure of the painting. The ecstasy in his voice sounded more sexual than victorious as he bequeathed his tears of exultation upon it. He removed a napkin from his white suit and did away with the waterworks, opting instead to dote over it as a mother to a new born babe.

Reedus was visibly disturbed by the term, "Angel's Paint." Shaken up by the imminent danger thwarted upon them, Mira's hand tightly clasped Laxus's. With their fingers intertwined he could feel the heat, the sweat of her palm. A powerful woman such as she was so tortured by the thought of innocent lives lost–––she had capitulated (surrendered) her strength to impotency and anguish. Whether she realized this or not, he was unaware. Seeing her in this manner, so frail and beaten by light hearted sniveling…evoked a fathomless feeling. It was an unaccustomed sentiment that he had long forgotten. To calm her he resolved in his infinite wisdom some effortless ploy only to come up short. Laxus's next thought was to emulate someone who specialized in cheering those with fettered spirits. The concluding person at the result of his thinking was pinky, Fairy Tail's resident nimrod–––Natsu Dragneel. A joke should suffice then? _"Mira….I think that guy is more moved than you were."_

Fail.

Spreading from an unknown origin a seething spray of silvery white drifted unto the flooring. Its mass growing in expanse as the already tense situation began to escalate. The thin transparency the rising particles provided soon thickened, skewing the view of everyone in the museum.

_"Is this another…"_ Jenny, isolated with a crowd of fan boys murmured.

_"Smoke screen?"_ Hibiki recorded a fragment of this anomaly into the archive, uncovering something alarming whilst updating the directory.

_"No way…"_ Vijeeter was the first to realize the truth. His experience as a dancer, his prolific career in the theater taught him to recognize stagecraft from reality. His discernible eye was unquestionable in this matter.

_"This is…"_ Reedus shuddered.

_"Laxus, it's…"_ Mira's restored clarity revealed her composed voice.

_"…Mist!"_ The familiar sense of evil that resonated earlier had pulsed once more. Perhaps the Dragon Slayer's fun would come sooner than originally thought. An arrogant grin rested on his thuggish maw.

In the distance, the church bells rang the prelude of a magic hour. The roar of Midnight. And midst the museum's floor were the cacophony of homicidal screams.

{Author's notes: I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. I had finished half of it by midnight, but I felt tired when I was writing it. I felt like I was giving you guys garbage so I scrapped the whole 1000 words and started the chapter over again. This is a significant improvement from what I had originally.

A few things. The painting, I'm sure you FF VI fans should get that allusion. Originally I wanted to base the painting off of Robert Browning "My Last Duchess." That…sort of got scrapped. The Haiku is used is from Japan's Hyakka Isshun. It was a poem written by Lady Nukata, who was in love with her former husband whom she would meet in the fields of her home. Now is a good time to mention that as she was doing this, she was married…to the EMPEROR of Japan.

Please forgive any of my spelling errors. It's 7 minutes to 6 a.m. and I've finished it. I did proof read so hopefully most were eliminated. I know that I made my Mira way too emotional, way to fast. I'll change that in the future. I'm proud to say though that I did increase the dialogue by a good amount. And also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'm always looking forward to hearing whatever anyone who reads my writing has to say. Tell me what I can improve on, suggest a scenario for me to play out, tell me what you liked, what you disliked. I'm interested in improving my skill as a story teller.

Good morning, good night.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. These are his characters, set to a story of my creation.

Author's notes: Vijeeter Ecor REALLY is a Fairy Tail wizard in the manga and anime. And he REALLY does use Dancer Magic. I had to improvise because it's never really…seen.

Be sure to watch out for the 80's and 90's Nike slogan in there!

And, unfortunately I've eliminated 85% of the usual vocabulary so this post should much easier to read. I feel as if towards the end I was losing my flow, but it overally turned out into a decent chapter. Please review. I'm getting envious of all the other Fairy Tail writers who get ample amounts of favorites and followers. ;_; Show Laxus some love.

You should realize by now, I don't really want to focus on the main Fairy Tail cast of Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy. I prefer using unheard of pairings in mine, with Laxus. My next story I think I'll be using Laxus, Levy, Pantherlily, and Romeo. I think. I may have more ideas before that time comes.

Now without further ado I present to you Chapter III of Tales of a Dragon Slayer Love Thief: The Angel's Paint! }

An unsettling feeling flowed through Laxus's body. The pale mists perfumed the space with fleeting floral fragrances. A splash of despair tinged midst the flavorful gardenia and magnolia, resonating in the form of whimpering presumably echoing from frightened infants; the most audible of which came from Reedus whose visceral reaction to such an event had been unprecedented. As the mist grew in density the thin transiency that initially characterized it was abandoned; even Mira who was holding his hand seemed obscured by the now heavy substance.

_"Laxus,"_ she called out uneasily. _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright…Hold on."_ Capable of even inhaling poison, mist was an insignificant diversion to the She Devil. Mira began to draw in heavy breaths, taking with her massive quantities of the substance. For her this was a source of replenishing energy that could be converted into latent reservoirs of power.

With the introduction of her food source the room rapidly began to clear up. Though now the screaming would come from the bystanders who quickly noticed the mangled corpses of their attackers were either fresh skeletons, lacerated chunks of flesh, or just plain gone. Admittedly even Laxus was taken aback by the sight of scarlet carnage, the killer had been soundless. And in his certainty he professed the single truth of its identity: inhuman, and magical. Powerfully magical.

Emboldened by her chance to escape a socialite flung herself upon the doors only to discover an even greater travesty. The outside had vanished; the scenery and cityscape of fair Magnolia where we had laid our scene, no longer had been visible to the illustrious gazes of those entrapped. In its place was a spiraling void of smoky lavenders, pale whites, and onyx blacks. Once more the frenzied voices choired into screams and the haywire panic seemed better accustomed to those hollering under genocide rather than the art society.

_"WHAT'S GOING ON,"_ an indiscernible voice cloistered in the amassed populace roared.

_"I wanna go home,"_ a child cried.

The torrential twisting of their faces as they sobbed like mewling piglets…_"pathetic."_ He looked condescendingly upon their befuddlement. Even with the aberrant pangs of motion sickness hacking at his body there were minimal to no signs of distress. The heavy and exasperated sobs raged incessantly as his patience was closely reaching its maximum output. The touch of Mira's hand, smooth, silky, and soft, liberated itself from his own as she wafted in her step towards the frightened guests. And with her delicate fingers she shut the door quietly as to not draw their attention upon it. They needed no further reminders of the dire situation.

_"Everyone!"_ Once more she assumed the usual guise, becoming the sun from which happiness spread forth in unending expanse. Such was the power of a single smile._ "Let's try to calm down. It's all going to be okay."_ She nodded her head reassuringly. _"Mm-hmm. There are a lot of powerful wizards here."_ The optimism of her voice soothed a few prone to hysterics. _"So…everyone, let's do our best!"_ The bubbly laughter that followed suit was a brilliant tactic to ease the frenzied, if she could approach this situation as something easily solvable––––why could they not?

_"Curse that Mira,_" muttered Jenny. The response of the crowd seemed favorable. It was a plethora of converts, reigniting her once glorious fan base renowned through Fiore. _"Jenny…"_ interjected her boyfriend._ "Keep calm and…let's help them. Something disappeared in that mist, and I don't think we could take it on our own."_

A gasp escaped from Vijeeter's lips. _"M-M-M-MIRA! THE PAINTING!"_

Such a declaration drew all eyes upon the golden frame whose radiant maiden left only a vacant space betwixt the pastoral backgrounds of her former country Pergrande. Afraid to alarm the citizens she kept herself composed, adding comedic laughter. _"Boi yo yo yo yo. Now, Vijeeter. That's silly. Maybe the mist just damaged it. Or maybe she was looking over us."_ Mira ejaculated yet another laugh.

Laxus turned to their art expert Reedus whom had obviously known something given his reactions since the phrase Angel Paint. _"Well…?"_

_"Sacré bleu! Laxus, It's forbidden magic!"_ Naturally Reedus had pacified his tone following Mira's cue to calm the surrounding citizenry.

He continued. _"Angel Paint isn't something you hear about often, because wizards don't generally use it. It can paint any subject captivatingly. But the price of that captivation…the subject of the painting is possessed by a demon! It's demon summoning magic. That woman in the painting…she didn't just vanish. She literally came out of the painting and…and…and killed those people!"_

The Lightning wizard then cracked his neck–––loosening himself up for the inevitable brawl. _"So all we need to do is finish it off, right?"_

_"Oui! I'm certain were trapped in her magic right now. But…these aren't like demons created by Zeref's magic. This is an actual demon pulled from hell!"_ Reedus cast his sorrowful gaze unto the floor; he acknowledged the downfall of Remy Brueghel._ "How could he have stooped so low? To make that kind of paint in the first place…it requires innocence. The blood of those who don't doubt…children."_

_"Tch."_ Laxus visibly appeared to dismiss the details with his apathetic front. Underneath that exterior however, he was deeply disturbed. Even back then he would have acknowledged using magic like that was beyond the furthest extremities of how far one man should go. _"That thing has no intention of letting us go. I'm not going to sit around here and become a blood stained rag like those dumbasses."_ His serpentine optics flashed over the meaty carcasses left behind.

After informing Mira and the others of the situation, Laxus immediately issued individual orders for them. Mira could have been leader, but her specialty wasn't battle stratagem.

_"Mira. Jenny. Keep these people calm and guard this area. If that mist comes back, be sure to make quick work of it. Those bite marks incised on the bodies came from some kind of beast that operates in the mist."_

_"You."_ He addressed Hibiki whilst the group acknowledged he didn't remember the poor fellow's name. "Stay here and use your Archive to find out more information about the demon."

Laxus then folded his arms to issue a position of dominance. He would stifle their protest before it even began. With all the intimidating force he could muster into a gaze he cast upon Reedus and Vijeeter, _"You two…"_ A heavy sigh escaped him–––distressed. "Are going to help me find and restrain this thing."

Vijeeter's eyes widened in horror at the thought of this._ "B-b-b-b-but."_ All he could do was dance! Though his Dancer magic was support magic, it was rarely employed in combat…and Laxus expected him to take on a demon?!

Reedus resigned himself to such a fate. Though he was easily frightened, he was not a coward. There were innocents that needed to be protected, and he wasn't fighting alone. _"Oui!"_

Mira clasped her hands together as if to applaud the new developments; her bright smile was more cheerful than it had been all night._ "What's this? Laxus––––working with Reedus and Vijeeter? I never thought I'd see the day!"_ Watching him, the man whose path plunged into the depths of elitism–––he who once tried to slaughter off most of the guild with little hesitation–––working with the same people he endeavored to rid himself off…The happiness she derived from how much he had grown since then far outweighed the pressing concerns.

_"I know! Since this is an operation we need to give it a name. I say, Operation: Night at the Museum! Hee hee hee."_ A sweet grin was cast upon their team "leader."

For a moment Laxus pondered the complexity of her Mirajane Strauss's smile. Was it truly genuine? Perhaps not. She was scared. The way she had gripped his hand earlier, the tears she had cried unto his arm…There wasn't a person in the world that could smile so genuinely only moments after such a traumatic experience, or so he thought. Was this the reason that his grandfather valued her so much? In tragedy people instinctively look for signs of hope. The figure to rally around, the figure whose bright smile, so affable and inviting by nature–––did she take it upon herself to hide away the fragility of her humanity in order to become their beacon of hope?

Jenny laughed at the allusion. She withdrew her fan and fanned herself_. "Well now that that's taken care of…why are you still here? I'm ready to get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps!"_

Diva.

The trio set off, leaving Hibiki, Mira, and Jenny to guard the guests and delve further into the remaining mysteries. Laxus tore through the metal bars that balked their advancement; they probably were activated once the museum went into lockdown. Into the encroaching darkness they moved forward…facing the perils that would rest within. The chattering of Vijeeter's teeth was the overwhelming noise of their jaunt, quickly becoming the Jason of the group.

_"Did I really kill him...?"_ In truth, Jason had been knocked out before the criminals held everyone hostage.

The temperature declined as they proceeded through the museum's exhibits. The elaborating paintings seemed frightfully haunting in the inky blackness that rolled through the museum's wings. Behind the team were the soft following footsteps of those who had been, for the most part, forgotten. Though Laxus perceived them he wasted no time in questioning those of such limited power. They could know nothing of value. "Reedus, do you know anything more about this kind of demon?"

_"Historically…"_ he pondered, recollecting through the decades of his memory as an artist._ "They can be exorcised, yes. But…they have forms that alternate."_

_"Alternate?"_

Reedus nodded to Laxus's inquisition. _"Oui…In light, they assume the form of the painting's subject. In our case it would be the form of the woman in the painting. In darkness, their true form is shown. However, since the forms are linked it doesn't matter which you fight. And…to top it off, the form of the subject decides what kind of magical abilities it can use as the subject."_

The Lightning wizard clutched his stomach. It was unstoppable now. The bane of Dragon Slayer Magic: Motion Sickness. Immediately the wizard began to lurch out the rising bile that upset his stomach. Moving in this museum, enslaved to the whims of a vortex's constantly mapped motion–––his adamantine will preserved him with strong resistance to his body's natural cry. However, his will could only overwhelm his body for so long.

_"Wha!?"_ Reedus exasperated with shock. It made sense; he was stronger than Natsu and a dragon slayer.

_"Motion sickness?"_ Vijeeter also retracted in shock at the sight.

Laxus slowly rose from the humiliation and turned to face the duo. _"What are you losers looking at?"_

_"HE'S IGNORING WHAT JUST HAPPENED,"_ they thought simultaneously.

_"Finally,"_ Vijeeter thought to himself. It was his time to shine. Motion sickness? A trivial thought. Dancer Magic WAS support magic, ailments such as this were rendered useless in the face of his knowledge; his magic was entirely based on motion. _"I can fix that right up, Laxus!"_

Vijeeter raised his slender arm into the air, as the faint glow of his magic burst into a small fraction of lights._ "Motion Merengue: JUST DO IT!"_ He struck a pose, crossing crossed fingers followed by an ecstatic whimpering "Oh." The tender roll of the vowel carried romance in its utterance, as did the art of dance overall. Breaking his position his body hung loose in the art of the Merengue. Vijeeter sprang round Laxus, circling him in the motion of the Spanish influenced dance. The swaying of his hips, flowing with the rhythm of unseen music followed a tempo of his own creation. His hand twisted backwards, then untwisted. In succession came the rapid jiving of his hip to the left, to the right in repetition!

Vijeeter was probably the most insane member of Fairy Tail. The blank stare shot upon his dancing figure, Laxus hoped, would paralyze him back into silent submission. To his shock, his body did begin to feel freer. The balance his mind perceived was altered, and his spirit–––his spirit, rose in ascent to match that of the free form expressed by Fairy Tail's dancer, Vijeeter Ecor.

_"Since wh–––"_ he stammered in disbelief._ "Wh-when has your magic been this useful!"_ A double edged sword, insult or compliment disguised as the other.

_"Heh!"_ Vijeeter chose to accept it as a compliment. _"Yes, Laxus! For years, my only sparring partner was Nab. Everyone has doubted the extent of Dancer Magic. But I knew! Nab knew. With my natural reflexes and acrobatic talent, I've got feet faster than your lightning! I am the ultimate support unit. Often overlooked…"_ His monologue was evidently ignored; Laxus and Reedus had already moved further into the museum.

It was then that Vijeeter had noticed the three ominous shadows whom followed them into the depths of the museum._ "L-L-L-L"_ He quickly ran screaming towards the twosome ahead.

Crashing into Laxus he immediately latched onto his arm with an unrelenting grip._ "We're…we're being followed you know!"_

_"Will you get off me,"_ he grunted.

Just then the mist swathed through the floor, decorating it in a thick but ground leveled layer. The temperature declined to its lowest degree, where even the bravest hearts could stop dead in their beat. As the seconds proceeded on it flowed more thickly, coursing through their bare feet as would a stream of arctic water. Echoing from behind them was the approaching trio, slender figures of various body types with a single defining characteristic. _"Heh…Heh…Heh."_

Jiggle. Jiggle. Jiggle. The shadows of their buttocks reverberated visibly as the rubber clad men became exposed to their sight.

_"Prepare for trouble, Fairy Tailers!_" Lackey A grinned.

_"You may want to run now, because we are the…"_ Lackey B provided a segue for the leader.

_"Truly evil…"_ the leader smirked.

In unison they joined their voices to announce their title, ignoring the agape mouths of Vijeeter and Reedus.

_"Jiggle Butt Gang!"_

Laxus's attention drifted elsewhere. The clowns before him, though wise to approach him in rubber were not much else. It would take less than a second to burn it away–––the intensity of his lightning, its magical potency incarnated with wrath was more than enough to render it obsolete. No, his attention laid in the emanating sound, low and guttural in the distant galleries. The flowing of the substance was no different than a soft breath but managed to distort his ears. The heightened senses of a dragon slayer were useless against its density; it impaired him to the best of its capability–––but he was Laxus Dreyar. The potency of his awareness was far beyond a dragon slayer. Diminished only was its usefulness.

A blade storm of bonds would soon be tested in the perilous night.

{Concluding notes; Remember to review! I always accept things, the good, and the bad. Tell me what you want, tell me what I should improve on, or change.

- My Hibiki needs to talk more, it's my fault for including so many characters. I'll have him be more interactive next chapter.

- My Mira got better.

- I was going to use an altered form of the Team Rocket catch phrase.

- I feel bad for Vijeeter. He doesn't have much panel time and I made him out to be more wimpy than a guy who has 100 copies of the same spandex suit.

Keep calm, and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please enjoy Chapter IV.

Mira's slender finger ran through the silvery strands of her starlit hair. An unconscious action, she was lost in the ambience of her thoughts: a storm of feelings, questions, statements, plaguing each drifting notion.

_"Why has nothing happened yet?"_ Curiosity.

_"Is Laxus and the others safe?"_ Hope.

_"A demon…I wonder if…"_ Challenge.

Breaking her string of words was the salience of Hibiki's rising voice. _"Mira! Jenny! Come quick."_ The direness of the situation omitted the naturally smooth flow of his yonr, the womanizing had met its brief conclusion at the hands of circumstance.

_"All of us, this building, this whole place...we're inside some type of Cross Dimensional Magic!"_ Being familiar with that particular brand of magic caused concern, evidenced by the grave expression besmirching his handsome visage.

_"What's Cross Dimensional Magic,"_ Jenny posed the question for herself, the unaware.

_"It's magic from another world…The Etherion Cannon, the weapon of mass destruction that the Magic Council used a few years ago. The kind that can wipe out whole countries…that's…that's cross dimensional magic._" Her enlightenment did little but sow the seeds of uneasiness in Miss Fiore.

_"Eeeeeehhh!"_ This was not the job she signed up for.

_"Do you think we should go assist Laxus and the others?"_ Hibiki's concerned was necessitated by the misfortunate discovery. However, Mira merely transitioned once more into her smile. The luminous smile to ease weary hearts…

_"Don't be silly._" She discarded his concern with the waving of her wrist._ "Cross Dimensional Magic or not, I'm still betting on Laxus and the others. He's really strong and…"_

She paused, sighing affectionately as philosophical words hung on the precipice of her lips.

_"And?"_ Jenny mused curiously.

_"They're Fairy Tail Wizards! Though the distance between us may be far…perhaps even dimensions apart now…our hearts are still connected. If he needs me…I'll find a way. I'll come running to their side. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard you know."_ Her bright blue eyes were drowned in with a belief in hope, in the bonds between people, between wizards, between those who she regarded as her family.

_"R-r-right,"_ stammered the handsome wizard. He was oblivious of any response to such a notion. Once the Fairy Tail wizards were fired up, they really were unstoppable.

In the all-consuming mass of mist and shadow was a stalemate between men and demons. Where in the darkness stood the resolute Lightning Dragon slayer, adamant in his will to slay the nefarious creature whom trapped them into a cross dimension–––apparent opposition stole the attention of his traveling companions. The howling of beasts was perceived by his ears, evoking dispositions of paleness and gulps from his companions.

_"L-l-l-leader."_ Lackey A grew worried. The roar of a beast that seemed bloodthirsty was prowling.

_"Brush it off,"_ he wanted to boost their morale for incoming battle._ "Put your backsides together!"_

Lackey B was unsure of the proper action to take, but immediately turned round to expose his rubber squished rear in accompaniment with the rest.

The unsightly scene would have accelerated Laxus's illness had it not been for the sound of rushing paws. Far in the white mists was a beast, a great beast, of unknown proportion but blood thirsty might-ready to make a bloody meal of the men who ventured into its lair. Unwelcome humans. Tasty snacks to satiate the whims of a demon's familiar. The scattered steps greatly increased in distance with every passing moment these fools chose to barricade their way.

_"Oi, oi, oi,"_ he chanted in rapid succession to the freakish show of asses.

Its path was narrowing towards its goal; a sumptuous meat of magic and flesh.

_"I'm feeling nice today…"_

Formed by the shape of his magic a brilliant display of crackling yellow and gold danced upon his arm. His body became enveloped in a cloak of savage lightning. Its luminosity was brilliant enough to perforate layers of mist and offered illumination for the approaching demon.

_"So if you shitty bastards want to live––––"_

"_B-b-b-boss!"_ Lackey A was ready to shit himself in fear of the growing energy, but his leader, and Lackey B, were already hiding behind the bodies of Reedus and Vijeeter.

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_

In succession to his violent command the lightning guarding his body erupted with in the slender lines of electrical current, snapping, crackling, popping in a brief span of time. The high pitched whirring of the atmosphere around him hummed with intensity–––a great deal of magical power was amassed. The Lightning Dragon slayer then lunged through the air in the flashing form of a bolt. Laxus's narrow path struck forwards. The floor beneath him split through the course of his rampaging speed run. So great was the force of his lightning body magic that the ground cracked in awe. Chunks of the marble ascended into the air, their shattered form a testament to his tremendous power.

Cunning was the king of beasts. Though demonic, natural limitations had been imposed unto his construction. His speed could not match Laxus's. However, his ostentatious approach was quite clear in the thickness of the mist. Its magnificent claws, silvery and reflective as the sheen of finely manufactured knives laid unto the earth, digging into the depths to remain unhinged from the impact of the incoming punch.

Its jaw intercepted the fist, latching onto his arm with the near unbreakable grip of his fang. For Laxus, the pain was vague. His scales were merely flesh colored skin. The power of a Lightning dragon, whose body could resist the heavy hearted impact of the mightiest storm crafted bolts–––was his own. The infernal fangs of a hellish beat were comparable, but nowhere close. Though blood dripped from his lightly torn flesh, the creature was still subjected to his wrath. The radiant waves of lightning crashed into its bare throat, frying even his hellish underbelly with its scathing force.

The lion withdrew its teeth from the dragon slayer's flesh. Its fang coated with a small degree of his blood…a sufficient enough taste to create an intangible lusting for more of his particular crimson dessert. Its body evaporated into the mist though the aura of its presence was still hanging present in the gallery.

The demon was stalking its prey.

_"Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Are you really a demon?"_ Though Laxus was not a naturally intelligent individual who basked in the glory of literature, or how things work–––he was a battle prodigy whose talente proved him to be of S-Class rank. The floor began to buzz with the crackling of his lightning. A mere portion of his energy released itself to create a floor level storm. Mist, magical or not, was still crafted from suspended water droplets. The mist swathed floor was transforming into a field of electricity. The beast's cry, savage and indicative of the rage and hostility it bared against the man who tortured it.

_"Reedus,"_ Vijeeter added in the distance as the fivesome watched him do battle._ "Doesn't this demon seem…a little weak? I've heard so many stories…but this…"_

_"I…don't think this is the demon we're looking for."_ Reedus answered.

_"W-w-what?!"_ The beast wasn't strong, but it wasn't weak either. It was capable of holding its own against Laxus, even for a short time–––and managed to draw blood! If there was something stronger…

_"Demons are intelligent beings, capable of magic and thought. This creature looks like it's been created from mist. While still a demon, it's not capable of sentient thought. It just…fights and eats."_ Reedus nodded his head sagaciously. _"Really Vijeeter, we've discussed these things in the guild before. I'm shocked you hadn't noticed."_

The Jiggle Butt bandits were completely lost in this conversation, merely exchanging glances towards their leader who was entranced in the fight. He couldn't tell which was eviler; the lion that circled its prey ready to gorge on him, or was it the dragon slayer whom tortured the animal sadistically by electrocuting the source of its body's creation.

In its final hour the demon materialized once more. Its body, silvery white as the mist which had crafted it, was now running wild with brief stings of electrical shock eliciting low growls. His beautiful descent unto its prey was as art itself: moonlight elegantly falling to the earth. Laxus's massive arms propelled themselves forward to grab unto its descending paws.

_"H-H-He caught it!_" Lackey B was shocked at the man's physical prowess to wrestle down a demonic beast.

With the power house of his arms supplying him with the necessary strength, Laxus executed a brief turn that redirected the creature's flight path towards the museum's wall. There would be no mercy. The wizard elevated his left hand into the air. Slowly his fingers paced themselves apart from the next and he began to evoke his Lightning Magic.

_"Resounding through the air,"_ particles of light amassed together. _"The roar of thunder,"_ his enchantment continued whilst his body was enveloped by a layer of electricity._ "Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction: RAGING BOLT!"_

Hanging overhead was a mass of electricity. A brilliant orb of lightning's fairest yellow. Translucent flashes of blue swirled round its massive yellow body as nearby paintings burst into flames from the unparalleled heat it emanated. The sheer degree of its temperature evaporated the plentiful mists before crashing into the disoriented beast, inevitably extinguishing its life force.

Vijeeter's teeth chattered miserably as he clutched unto Reedus's back, peering over his shoulder to whisper into his ears._ "H-h-he didn't have to go so overboard! I kinda felt bad for the demon."_

The people collapsed. Their bodies weary with slumber, magic that was imperceptible snuck past the senses of the three powerful wizards. The sounds of their thuds as they fell upon the other quickly drew their attention and a scream from Jenny. She, who thought this whole experience to be similar to a horror movie, had been scared out of her wits the whole evening.

_ "KYYAAAAAHHHHH! ARE THEY DEAD!?"_

The mist crept into the gallery again, at a rapid rate. It was only a matter of seconds before all three seemed to be separate from the other through heavy layers of the drifting silver. Mira wasted no time in getting to work with her heavy inhalation. A series of dramatized breathing accumulated the drifting smoke till finally the room was cleared.

The imperceptible presence revealed.

_"Incredible…"_ Hibiki's mouth hung open, captivated by her beauty and overwhelmed by the magical power that spread forth from her figure.

Jenny, perhaps the vainest of the group, fell to her knees in what appeared as reverence before her artful frame.

And Mira, whose will was perhaps stronger than either of the two, resisted the unbearable captivation the shimmering figure's presence suppressed upon them.

A beauty without precedence stood midst their gaze. The woman of the painting, made flesh and all the more empowering than what she had originally been idealized. Her heavy locks cascading upon her shoulders. The sweet, sensuous lips seemed to carry a nectar like sparkle of ambrosia under candlelight. Thin veils of mist wrapped round her privates, concealing her treasures of assumed perfection.

_"…Salutations..."_ Mist ebbed forth from her mouth, thin and transparent. A single swaying of her hips, romantic, as she walked forwards….quaked the beatings of the heart with exultance. It was pleasure, her divine power that she divulged upon Hibiki and Jenny. Amour. They had immediately fallen in love with the radiant demon of the mists. Their hearts like fragile palaces of glass betwixt her crafted fingers. They posed no threat…it was the other.

_"Why do you resist me?_" The voice! It spilled forth softly…slowly…easing…its way into the mind like a poison. Words of which romantic weight had imparted upon Mira's heart. The resistance she employed was slowly unraveling in face of the demon's overwhelming seduction. Palpitating fiercely was her heart, rendered asunder by the witch's spell––––to turn love's light into pretense! All but feelings of warped romance awaited…

_"Because,"_ a stifled groan escaped as a result of the unrelenting pressure that gravitated upon her heart. A dark light consumed Mira, its undulating waves of power coursing with strength of renewal. Born from her dark transformation was a stark visual difference. Golden gauntlets, resplendent with its precious luster shone bright. Ancient wings of ink black, small slits every so often occurring in its span…The scaled tail of hellish creature, granted the boon of its defensed shell. Cracks formed upon her smoothed, silky skin. In place of her dress was a revealing vest, exposing her stomach at its center while outlining it with stunning yellow. Her leggings were equally elaborate, donning a deep cerise hue.

_"You should know…"_ Though her heart was more so resistant now than before, the gravity of the romantic atmosphere was overbearing. _"Demons don't fall in love!"_

The mist demon flashed her eyelids closed, issuing a smile and a light hearted laugh at her opponent. The guise of innocent worked well for those who employed the power of love as their means of destruction.

_"Is that so,"_ she questioned rhetorically. _"My name is Galatea…Allow me to capture your heart..."_

A soft sigh–––romantic breath, escaping at the same exact moment from her silky lips as she met those of Hibiki. The delicate kiss was of a romantic style, lips brushing against each other at a sluggish pace. Her moan, a perfume to the soul.

_"Faithful Paladin…"_ she enchanted him._ "Stolen from my lips, the maiden's heart. Save me from dark captors."_

She moved to Jenny, kissing her in a similar fashion. The soft grazing of their lips–––a tryst of smooth tongues and merging saliva…Impassionate lust…The carnal desire for flesh, sensuous arousal in the body giving rise to greater power. The sloshing, slow, and the heat of their lascivious ways made Mira and even the bewitched Hibiki, blush uncontrollably.

_"Ooooh,"_ she cooed after sampling her lips. _"Faithful princess, be granted the kiss of awakening. Consume me with your desire."_

Hibiki and Jenny then entered the fray in opposition of Mira. Mere slaves to love…

{Author's note: Galatea is of Greek origin. Her name is from the story of Pygmalion and Galatea. She is a statue whose life was breathed by Aphrodite. Her name translates to, "Sleeping Love." I thought it fit nice.

I'm sorry for the animal cruelty. ._.

Look forward to heavy Final Fantasy references in the next chapter. And remember, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW you guys. I'd really appreciate some feedback. If you have any suggestions, I really wouldn't mind working them into my story, or future ones.

Lesbian kiss. Win.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; As always, I own none of the characters. They belong to the great Hiro Mashima. Hopefully, you will enjoy the new chapter. : )

Hanging on the precipice of a grave conflict was the sole being of Mirajane Strauss. These people, Hibiki and Jenny, were still her allies in spite of the unexpected shift from light to darkness. Their hearts had been subjected to the beckoning call of the radiant beast. A demon whom her magic emulated was now the opposition in tandem with her friends.

The archive...magic of knowledge. From its base flowed the infinity of words, boundless and unrestrained thoughts, enchantments that coursed throughout the history of Earth Land. Its core purpose was for the storage and withdrawal of useful information to aid its caster, an inoffensive magic ill-suited from the brutish nature of combat. Yes…that was the thought of those unaware of Hibiki's masterful employment of the Archive. In collaboration with his unprecedented genius, the Archive was utilized in heavy combat. Its screen, a mere facet for a stream of limitless wisdom was able to be manipulated into either a shield, or explosion, per his will. The demon's kiss amplified his own magical power–––enabling him to wrought destruction unto the hesitant Mira.

Drifting towards her at a hastening pace were the slivers of his screen. So minuscule were they in length and width in their narrowed, flat pathways that they had been barely visible to the She Devil. Having never encountered such a magic she was taken aback by their sudden expulsion of force in the form of their explosion. The shattering of its screen expended but a split second to execute and convulse in an outward expansion of force. With speed unmatched evading such an underhanded maneuver was a slight task, but she was unprepared for the other. Upon Mira's high jump into the air she failed to account for Jenny, whose own transformation magic allowed her to assume similar qualities.

A deception to twist reality…This was the very nature of transformation magic. The wings of birds, the strength of beasts, the power of the demons who resided in hell–––each equally emulated by the art of transformation. At the apex of its power, it granted the ability to transform into whatever the caster desired so long as they knew it; Take Over is a highly advanced form of Transformation. At Jenny's level she was merely capable of equipping her battle suit to heighten her fighting prowess. With Mira's stomach locked in her arms the bewitched warrior amassed the strength in her body to perform a vicious suplex. As Mira plunged towards the ground–––a smile crept upon Jenny's face; was she truly dismayed at the turn of events, or was this punishment enough to satiate her lust for vindication?

No longer could she afford to approach her allies with compliancy lest she be buried underneath their renewed vigor. _"Forgive me,"_ the thought drifting round her conscious as flowing forth from her body was a lavender ebb.

_"Dream Light!"_ Sleep magic to drain and lull those subjected to its luster into the depths of REM rest.

From the air fell Jenny, her eyes fluttering for a last few glimpses of her own conscience–––before drowning to sleep. Hibiki's shields alone could not prevent light's natural refraction and once it glazed over his optics he too fell into dream.

The intransigent personification of mist remained unhinged.

_"What beautiful magic…It pulsates with darkness. Why then does a soul such as yours…wield it? Pitiful child. Are you so without hope that you would seek to become those who strip it of others–––"_ Before her monologue had completed the demon found herself at the receiving end of Mira's kick. The slender leg betrayed its model-like proportions with brute force. It had been unanticipated by Galatea, whom quickly found herself lodged into a now destroyed wall. The demon's bones–––black and rigid as the corpses from which she fed–––had now been lined with cracks. The visceral reaction that the sudden aches extracted from her frame was reassuring to Mira. In order to protect the things they held dear…humans could conquer even demons!

Galatea's body lustered once more. The fractured bones were restored by the mist that ebbed forth from her body. Violet flared into her eyes as she stared into the prey. What was love if not the ultimate weapon? To control the feelings, thoughts, actions of others... Oh, the nights of anguish humans spent tossed in sheets, in heart wrenching tears, pining for requited feelings. The manipulation of such feelings, the destruction of the soul itself…What was Mira if not a neophyte slung into war with the Lord Master of Hell…?

The Lightning Mage stood dominantly over the two latex clad sycophants and their leader. His lips were contorted into a sour frown as streaks of lightning scrawled upon his body. The intimidating expression paralyzed Lackey A and sent tremors down Lackey B's spine. The leader stood resolute, emboldened by his ideals of evil. The concept for which ran the Jiggle Butt Gang was personified in the monster before them. He nodded. _"You should join us! You even get your own suit."_ As if from nowhere he withdrew their trademarked elastic suit. The tight skinned material was formed to maximize its tightening clench, and buttocks exposing hold.

Their digression tried his nerves. They were scuttling further into the depths of the unknown, an abysmal dimension of which space and logic were warped to the malevolent will of the infernal beings which shaped its construction. And here was the truly out of place Jiggle Butt Gang offering him a skintight suit. _"Tch. If you bastards are going to be this useless just get lost!"_

_"Laxus, wait,"_ Reedus interrupted his scathing remarks.

Vijeeter echoed his unsaid concern._ "We can't just leave them here. For all we know, more demons could be around. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to them when I could have helped prevent it."_ He shifted his gaze to the left, muttering to Reedus incoherently. _"Even if they are suspicious looking..."_

_"Who are you calling suspicious,"_ Lackey A cried out.

_"You're funny lookin too! You have a turban,"_ Lackey B pointed out. It had been true. Despite Vijeeter's change of wardrobe from the 7 years prior–––he still retained his often misunderstood funk style of dress.

Opposed, but outnumbered by his teammates Laxus ultimately found himself seceding to their naivety. And so began their trek back towards the gallery room from whence they originally came, unprepared for what horrors would await them.

Their advancement was halted no sooner than it had begun. Laxus quickly caught glimpse of the raw magical power suppressing the air with its foul current._ "Mira's? Or…"_ She was an S-Class Wizard; there was no doubt in his mind that she could handle this. The power of the She Devil was potentially enough to rival the ferocity of his relentless lightning. In fury his hand waged a punch against the museum's plastered wall, the resounding reverberation of his massive fist sent priceless works unto the soaked ground.

_"She can handle this by herself..."_ The sharp bitterness of his voice was vaguely reminiscent of his former self. Back then he valued strength and power…he wanted the recognition as the strongest. A foolish man…who sought to change the way things were, inevitably changing nothing but the impetus of his undoing.

_"What are you talking about,"_ the leader questioned, inadvertently giving voice to everyone else in the party who failed to notice the magical pulses wafting round the museum.

"Reedus…Vijeeter…" The air hissed once more with the presence of electricity. Layering him slowly was lightning, effervescent and ostentatious. The flash of its undulating wave seemed to cloak him heavily, rendering his frame nearly transparent midst the intense lighting. _"You two prefer to gossip with those other lazy clowns in the guild instead of taking jobs."_ An unseen smirk blazed across his face, recounting his unspoken gratitude for said clowns.

_"Ha! I guess maybe she can't handle this on her own. I didn't think she was that weak!"_ A lie–––he had no way of measuring the extent of her strength; Laxus wanted to at least keep a modicum of the fear he spread. _"So if you pay attention closely…"_

The electricity snapped savagely. This was Lightning Body magic, granting the user the ability to transform into a lightning bolt–––maximizing speed and destruction.

_"You can tell them about the day I fought with a Fairy by my side!"_

With his speech concluded, the Lightning Dragon Slayer took off at a sky rocketing rate. Such was the nature of lightning! The light which encased him flying through the endless halls, they would say, was a fallen star reaching back into heaven.

_"Th-th-that guy's crazy. What's he talking about?"_ Lackey B frantically scanned the equally shocked faces of the others.

_"Maybe Mira is in trouble. Mon ami….no…"_ Reedus's legs trembled. Could even the She Devil measure up to the product of the angel's paint? He was frightened of the unknown answer.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ Vijeeter cried out. Certainly he was frightened too, but who else would provide music for his dancing? It was Mira, who's insignificant actions as the guild's manager made a fraction of their individuals lives brighter. With arms frantically strung into the air he followed Laxus's path, rushing forwards with the light of courage shining unto his face. Tears streamed forth, from fear, from the unknown, but they would be challenged and surmounted. He wasn't alone in this fight.

Such sophomoric antics exhibited by his fellow guild mate roused the tenacity of chance._ "Those three…fighting alongside each other?"_ A smile erupted unto his tear drenched skin. _"It's going to be a master piece!"_ He was clearly frightened of what would happen if they failed. Nevertheless, with the transparent winds of bravery overwhelming him for the first time the artist too took to his courage and propelled himself forwards into the direction of the commencing battle.

The Fairies intended to dance in hell!

_"B-B-BOSS!"_ Lackey A sniffled before sucking the snot back into his nostrils. Lackey B sobbed melodramatically–––only once before was the Jiggle Butt Gang enthralled into a situation whose grasp of emotional intensity moved them to tears. The last time this happened–––the sky became their Goddess!

_"Ooooooh! Booooo hoooooooo! Bwaaaa haaa haa haaa!"_ The Leader struggled to restrain the formulating tears in his sclera._ "I…I…I think what were supposed to steal is in that direction!"_ Guising his motive as evil reinvigorated him to take off in the same path as the three men before him. Proceeding on they rushed in succession towards the shining bonds of greater friendship.

Author's notes; Sorry for the late update everyone! I had finals this week and thankfully–––I did my last one today. : ) I swear, the weeks after Thanksgiving Break and before Christmas Break are the first circle of hell!

As this story is about art, I find it a fitting subject. I am fascinated by art as a platform for social commentaries. Suspended Together by Manal Al-Dowayan is the most moving piece with a message that I've seen in a long time. So if you have the time, check out the article below! There's a few pictures, but scroll down. It's pretty enlightening stuff.

2012/02/suspended-together


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; Fairy Tail is the brilliant work of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The tables had turned sooner than anticipated. It was a bizarre magic that struck Mira down. No matter how deep ran her resistance to the darkness, this demon was a practitioner of an overwhelming art. This was the power of a heart without light. It knew of no hope and strove to rob it of those who possessed such light. With the strength in her body she rose to her feet stubbornly. The adamant opposition to this creature's will, to rob these people, to steal her and her friends energy in order to run wild in their city. To condone such an action was reprehensible for a Fairy Tail Wizard.

Mira extended her armored hands forward, directing the open palms to form the brace of a circular shape. An orb began to grow from the grinded energy, sparks of violet burning with rapid incandescence. _"Evil…"_ The first utterance of her mystifying words sputtered forth a hastened flow. Emerging with growth was the orb clasped within the cradle of her palms. _"EXPLOSION!"_

Bursting forward was a massive wave of malevolence. The dark intent of darkness magic: absolute annihilation. The power was magnified with such magical force the marble floor beneath her, plated so sturdily through artistic endeavors–––were rendered asunder.

Out of weariness she parted herself unto her knees; the suppressing aura Galatea had naturally emitted had drained her progressively; what magic she normally could perform was sapped of its usual combative power. To her dismay the mist amplified voluminously…

As the dense silver clouds began to drift apart they revealed a completely unharmed creature_. "My radiance is so luminous…"_ Her voice ebbed with like water the soft flow of isolated mountain streams in the clarity and isolation of Spring–––undisturbed and of unparalleled beauty. _"That not even magic of my nature poses no threat to me."_ A light chuckle that betrayed her sinister nature escaped her lips. She was drunk with vanity.

_"Valiant, but nevertheless a feckless endeavor. Let me…save you from your sorrows."_

With her words imparted her magic manifested upon Mira's neck. It assumed to form of a ring, tightly clasping round her neck. Gravitating inwards it forced her to suffocate miserably and with minimal strength length she was unable to liberate herself from its clutch. The more she resisted, strikes of lightning brandished her; her soft, smooth skin was being seared by the the infernal bind. In mere seconds Mira transitioned back into her human form–––she no longer possessed the magic to maintain the demonic construct.

_"Man. You really are weak,"_ Laxus's derogatory words shot forward.

_"Undetected…_" Galatea mused in thought.

It was a ring of lightning which cast her to a doomed fate, easily unwound by a Lightning wizard of his caliber through the crushing force of his muscled grip. The shattered magic burst into sparkling dust; Mira heavily inhaled before slowly rising.

_"Laxus…"_ her anguished voice slipped. "Be careful. She uses the mist that flows from her body to regenerate. And her magic…she uses so many different types."

An irksome foe stood in his path, but a grin was plastered on his face. Lightning was an element whose sole purpose was destruction.

Restoration? Even better.

_"That just means I don't have to hold back."_ With his body of lightning garnishing his frame he propelled himself forward at a magnificent speed. Jolting forwards in the form of his bolt–––fist after fist connected in rapid succession upon the demon's body. She managed to evade a few, unlocking her palms to clutch another string only to inevitably be flung back.

The mist that draped her body evanesced unto her wounds once more, sewing the bloodied flesh into the exuberance of health once again. _"Is that all you are capable of,"_ she taunted before expending more of her own magic.

_"Before…milk white,_

_Now purple with love's wound_

_ And the maidens call it_

_Love in Idleness:_

_ Heart Cease!"_

A string of droplets, glistening with shades of purple and dim whites poured into suspended descent–––caught adrift in the air, prisoners to stillness. Frost danced upon their curved edges till finally they shone as knives did; they shimmered with reflections of death and acuity.

_"Look upon my works, ye mighty…AND DESPAIR!"_

The depth of her voice was indicative of the truth; flecks of a demonic baritone were audible to the ears. Yet this was a useless verification considering hanging overhead was a sea of sharpened, sparkling, raindrops whose sole intention he deduced was to be the maiming of his flesh. And so began the demon's ruthless assault. Wave after wave of sharpened drops suppressed the floor and as testament to its strength it perforated far past its surface. The haphazard motions of his lightning swatted them away with its high degree of temperature, and he pondered over why the demon employed a useless tactic. When Laxus Dreyar fought, it was the fight that mattered to him. To dominate the field with his raw power and talent, to subjugate his opponent…Nothing else was of consequence.

A foreign magic entered the fray._ "Sarabande Slow Dance,"_ Vijeeter's muffled cry shot into the air activating the other half of dancer magic. To grant an aegis of boons, or to force upon others hindrances––––this was the saboteur's form of magic. Dancer Magic while excellent at heightening the morale of your allies, raising their fighting spirit…also enabled them to strip such spirit from their foes. The movement of the Sarabande was noted for its sluggish footwork; each motion dragged into the other at a sluggish pace to debilitate the speed of the demon's magic.

_"Roar of an Engulfed Sky,"_ shot forth Reedus's voice following Vijeeter's. Emerging from his shirt was a series of silvery white twisters. The force of wind quickly besieged the slowed droplets and absorbed them into its own currents. Pict Magic––––magic to create drawings and allow them to run wild. This was the art form of Reedus, highly versatile in any environment where a surface that could be painted upon was present.

It was then Laxus Dreyar realized his folly. So enthralled was he in the hold of battle that he was blind to the truth. Once his glance turned to face what was behind him, not in the way as a warrior midst battle but as a human––– he realized her real targets had been the weakened Mira and the sleeping citizens. Had it not been for Reedus and Vijeeter's intervention they could have been ripped apart...

A frown marred his lip, seemingly displeased but overall apathetic to the circumstance that could have become reality. Under the surface he was deeply troubled. _"What good is this body, all this power"_ he murmured quietly. _"If I can't even protect the people around me..."_ Raw, unbridled power. Peerless strength. A lineage of powerful wizards. These traits were subject to his claim, but in light of this––––they were mere meaningless characteristics.

_ "My, my,"_ she verbally ejaculated._ "You two are so weak that I'd lose more energy than I'd gain from seducing you."_ A sly smile crept upon her beautiful face, staring into their hearts. A sentiment Laxus did not share, evidenced by his fist immediately connecting to her face once more. If being weak meant you could still muster the courage to save someone's life, making his family at Fairy Tail proud…he would have rather been weak!

_"Y-y-you guys! Thanks."_ Mira's genuine gratitude expressed itself as a smile. Laxus quickly withdrew himself from the creature he socked to gather with the Fairy Tail party. _"This damn mist is more troubling than I thought it would be"_

Reedus planned their strateg_y. "Je ne sais pas. It would impossible to expose the demon's true form by taking off the lights; she can create her own. So…we may have to destroy her form."_

_"Her form,"_ Vijeeter questioned.

_"Inevitably it still is a painting…If we distort the image…the work of art will also change. Oui. Since the demon can only use that specific work of art, once it's changed–––it'll be forced to reveal itself!"_

_"But she regenerates if we strike her,"_ Mira quite accurately added.

Reedus drew a smile to his French man's mug_. "That's not the only way to change a work of art. Physical strength alone may not be enough to beat her….but."_ Clasped in his hand was his paintbrush. _"We just have to mar her beauty!"_

_"Right! Operation Night of the Museum: Physical Parameters Commence! Ha ha."_ How she could find a reason to smile and laugh in such dire circumstances was a puzzle for them all.

Galatea wasted no time in launching her offense. She cared little for their secret meetings of which they engaged in plot thickening stratagem.

_"Moonlight_

_Comes down through the fluttering wings of the wind_

_Above the blue waters of the night_

_With warm finger tips_

_Composing memories…_

_…Forever"_

A torrent of magic was unleashed through her words. Their expansion seemingly boundless as ravenous winds marked a path towards them. A storm itself lurked within the great hall. The precipitation ignited by molded storm clouds shot down bare needles of water unto the adjacent party. Mist flooded the floor. Once the clouds parted their paths only then did moon light cast its luster unto the mist, giving birth to the rise of silver serpents.

_"Protection Pachanga!"_ Vijeeter busted into movement once more, this time emulating the style of the son montuno and the merengue. Festive motion, double bent knees, straightened knees, hips thrust to the left, hips thrust to the right, an eccentric _"ay, caramba"_ that bared no relevance to the Cuban dance style. Their spirits emboldened and their bodies, enveloped in the translucent waves of motion––––granting resistance to the natural forces that hindered their path, come what may.

_"We'll help too,"_ interjected the Jiggle Butt Gang.

_"Tch."_ He cared little for their assistance._ "I better not have to save you dumbasses."_ Unfortunately he would have if the situation was grave enough. The pains of a changed heart…

Mira grinned confidently at their increased numbers._ "We can do this, everyone!"_ She transitioned once more with her mustered magic into the form of the Satan Soul.

_"The teeth of grinding teeth of incandescence, the flaming hot fang of the Cardinal's Red! Augmentè!"_ Reedus's brush spun forward with the rampaging color of cardinal red, splattering unto the floor in an indiscernible pattern. Rising forth the elongated splatter were flames of the fairest shade of red, scorching the serpents whose slithering blood lust led them closer to their company. The heat successfully evaporated the mists around it. _"Fiends! Reculèz!"_

In tandem the fairies and jiggle butt gang charged forwards with courage in their hearts, no matter if they felt it or not.

Laxus and Mira's goal had been to clear a path for the one who could mar her beauty with a harmless technique. The pair marched on their warpath. His massive fist flung, expending little magic with each hammering pound to send bolts jumping from one serpent to the other. The very heat emanated from the lightning strikes sliced through the mist, thinning its thickness.

Mira's magic: Darkness Stream. Extending from the form of her magical symbol were a multitude of hands, shaped by pure darkness, and outlined with a scintillating glow of lavender. The massive hands of night's black struck down the serpents with grips and slams, tosses and flicks–––tearing away mercilessly as she advanced side by side with Laxus.

Left irate at their counter offense the demon retaliated.

_"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;_

_Beauty too rich for use, for Earth too dear!"_

A soprano was now the melody of her voice. The shades of demonism which wound her existence together seemed to repress itself once more in the seclusion of painted body. The flames that were crafted by Reedus were now under her control. The earth they scorched rumbled and waged war upon the slender artist, rushing forwards in a stream of stone, mud, and flame!

From the sidelines called out the frenzied cry of their assistants.

_"Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy!"_

With their backsides latched together, spandex cheek to spandex cheek–––their bodies wound themselves to unleash havoc. Emerging forth from their heinous was a powerful explosion of force, color, noxious gas erupted out in a stream! Sweet, sour, bitter flatulence. The sheer expulsion from their asses redirected the route of the moving, flaming mass headed towards Reedus. So powerful was their gas!

The serpent's massive head struck forwards to supplant its venomous fangs into Vijeeter's body. His slender form, and the impassionate dancing allowed him to evade any unwanted harm. The slender man slid to the center stage–––preforming for his allies once again.

_"Sattriya Nritya!"_ Sattriya was the ancient dance of the Far East, collectively practiced through the centuries by the divine will of the great saint Srimanta Sankardeva. His gesticulations were highly evocative of unknown mythos, stories spilling forth from each and ever crucial movement. Even the slightest extension of a finger resulted from the weaving and spinning of legend. The glory of ages robbed them of their improved defense, for a fair trade of heightened speed.

Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Magic to decimate beyond recognition…Laxus's hand thrust into the air, his palms facing each other in perfect measurement. Weaving between them was a body of lightning, shaped into the form of a spear composed of the same element.

_ "Lightning Dragon Slayer's Heavenward Halberd!"_

The power of his voice savagely thundered; the spear was launched. With its speed it grinded against the raw currents of the air, the tense friction electrified to add even further power. As the seconds passed on the lightning was polished and shaped, assuming the form of a traditional Chinese Ji. It wrecked the surroundings and immediately clasped within its powerful spear tipped bolt the body of the demon.

_"Now!"_ Mira latched onto Reedus's legs. She span round and round, building momentum with each completed circumference of the circle. With her loosened grip the twig proportioned man zipped forward in the same trajectory as Laxus's lightning halberd. With his brush clenched in his hand he began to work his magic.

_"Colors upon thy bristle…scatter forward into dream: Limited Fantasia!"_ Severely weakened this magic could not unlock its tremendous potential, instead frothing the innumerable bristles of the brush were the blotches of ink he used to paint masterpieces into creation. With her distracted by the more pressing concern of a concentrated lightning magic, Reedus was successful in his endeavor of ruining her image. The fair mist did not return to aid the painting; midst her anguish cries she knew pain for the first time. Withering away from the many tiles were the beautiful gases, her body–––once lustrous now stained with the art of mortal creation––––pulchritude lost.

The whimpering cry of the dark did little too abate the monstrosity that served from within: the demon Ozymandias.

Rising from the carcass of now a colorless and thoughtless Galatea was the form of a specter, a wraith from the underworld whose presence dragged them into the cross dimension. His access to their world had been robbed of him…His ripped robes of inky black, a hollow visage whose pure blackness indicated his acclimation to evil. They would fight darkness itself.

_"Perish!"_ His voice was of the demented kind.

The wraith grew anticipatory of their thickening plot. In this exposed form the potential for his destruction was a plausible outcome. In fury he cast a flurry of spells; bolts of purple lightning danced mercilessly upon the field. Fires raged forth from ground level lava. The mist had entirely dissipated: the woman was no more. Even in his vulnerability he intended to crush the fairies–––lest his life force be stripped.

Laxus launched himself forwards to meet the lightning head on. His element posed no threat to him and he eagerly began to crunch the lightning with the power of his mighty jaws. The incisors of his mouth, as he chomped, broke the lightning into raw magical power for his later use.

With Reedus incapacitated and Vijeeter slowly being worn down from the exhaustive pains of constant motion, the Jiggle Butt Gang was left to play their role. Though originally Laxus had been skeptical of the trio's competency they had proved themselves, albeit vaguely. With their rubbery asses smashed against the other they unleashed their hellish delight.

_"Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy Fire Special!"_

An incredibly powerful bellow of gas spearheaded its way out of their rectums and caught the lava into its gaseous torrent. With molten waves strung into its body that spiraled towards its prey it was their strongest fire special yet!

Mira realized the opportunity of his now suppressed assault; her teammates had successfully disabled all the incoming attacks and launched their own. Amassed between two opens palms was a sphere of darkness. Its inner core shone resplendently as the fairest shade of a light purple white. The Demon's Blast, the force of hell itself. A beautiful scintillation of light till finally it emerged forth in a frantic wave of darkness–––treading towards the same goal as the Fire Special. The raw power was so great that her feet, so tightly embedded upon the surface slowly began to shift backwards. Her balance would be lost should the duration extend much longer.

Their fervor swept over the lightning wizard who promptly joined in their concerto. The Lightning Dragon's Roar, a sweeping blast of raw electricity. A wave of light beamed from his maw. Straggling lines of azure lightning was wound around its pulse as it darted in unison with the other gallant rays to purge the demon.

A rush of color and strength overwhelmed his darkness. The beautiful rays of purple, gold, scarlet, azure, colored his body with defeat. The very robs tearing apart in the space of the direct hit, mere matter accelerating past the point of subatomic levels–––nearing nonexistence. And the vestige that was left in the clearing smoke was nothing but exorcised dust, and the sound of raindrops upon the roof.

They conquered the angel's paint, and destroyed the darkness which sought to embrace them…forever.

_"W-w-we did it!"_ Vijeeter had been surprised by the outcome.

Mira reverted her form and sighed comfortably.

The Jiggle Butt Gang cheered in triumph at their most successful mission yet.

A smug grin was wiped across Laxus's face.

As if from dream the people arose. Their maddened cries were soon stifled as the doors revealed to them their beloved home city of Magnolia. The void had ceased its lull, and they were liberated. Immediately they rushed out, their perfumes and colognes, tattered clothes–––neglected for the savory taste of freedom. They cared little for the wizards and their effort, merely thrilled to discover their reality was once again theirs to claim. Bruises and injuries upon their body went unnoticed in their selfishness. Even the Jiggle Butt Gang, noting the perfect get away–––blended in with the crowd unsuccessfully as they emerged once more out into the open world for future exploits.

Once Jenny rose from slumber she quickly interrogated Mira about the events that happened once she blacked out. Her memory formed only the silver linings of mist then drowsiness, nothing of death and forsaken love brought forth from the radiant painting. Hibiki was drowsy in the same but proceeded his rampant flirting that knew no end even past the point of injury. Mira was left to entertain the two as Reedus's body was quickly salvaged by Laxus and Vijeeter, whom were forced to explain to the curator the extensive damages issued to the once marvelous museum.

Leaks, broken tiling, faded paintings, decimated walls…Fairy Tail would spend a fortune restoring this place!

And through the course of the long night–––Reedus was escorted to the hospital with Vijeeter, Mira broomed the museum's rubble, and Laxus anxiously wandered round the town in hopes of giving his grandfather a feasible but vague explanation for their demon slaying. The cold night's air eventually drew him back to the place of warmth where his eyes peered upon the lone figure dressed in red and white, Mirajane Strauss.

The magic in her motion as she danced in solitude–––sweeping the broom along every step, spinning endlessly, spinning forever, a step of light, a step of resonance, all composing a lone waltz. Upon her proceeding turn she caught glimpse of his silhouette and abruptly halted her romantic pace.

_"I…I thought you left already."_ She gazed down, lost in her blush. Mira hoped he hadn't seen her.

_"I…forget something."_ A lie.

_"Oh. I see. Hmm, would you like to…"_ A smile lit up on her face._ "Walk home together? I'm pretty scared."_ A lie as well.

She was strong enough to handle herself._ "Since it isn't out of my way…fine."_

For a while longer she swept up the rubble. Her voice hummed of foreign melodies as under his watchful glance, unaccustomed to what the appropriate thing to do would be in this kind of scenario._ "They say that people can draw those they love much better than they could others."_ She nodded, caught once more in her smile.

_"So?"_ he interjected.

_"I think he used cursed paint because…he wanted to draw her as he truly saw her, the most beautiful woman in the world."_

_"I don't think she was the most beautiful woman in the world."_

She protested. _"No, she was. At least for him. He painted her as he saw her. To be honest, I'm a little envious."_ Released from her grip was the broom against the wall–––the main halls of the museum had been cleaned.

He cocked his brow curiously at her remark. _"I didn't figure you to be the kind of girl that cared about things like that."_

_"Boi yo yo yo yo yo,"_ her Duke Everlue imitation pervaded their conversation. "_On some level every girl wants to feel beautiful. Though that really isn't my point."_

They walked towards the door, facing the midnight rain. A white moon, full in body and luminous in glow lit the soft falling raindrops.

_"Someday…I'm worried that if I look away everything will have left me."_ A soft sigh unfurled from her lips._ "What if I wasted so many chances?"_

Mira turned to face him. Soft traces of tears had formed in her eyes. She was letting out all the fear and pain she felt during the night, hidden away behind the guise of a smile.

_"But in my heart you see."_ She inhaled._ "Those unhappy incidents stained blue…with everyone by my side I know that…I will repaint them!"_ A nod. _"In any way that I want."_

With her hand locked unto his–––she ran into the rain amidst his vituperative protesting. A smile, a laugh, the very touch…of memory…was forever ingrained into their hearts: a midnight spent in the rain.

* * *

Author's Concluding Notes

I'm so sorry for the fast paced conclusion. I spent a few days in my Capital City and seem to have lost the flow for the story while I was away.

Vijeeter's dances are actual dances from various countries.

Reedus's magical lines came from the Soil Triads of Final Fantasy: Unlimited

Love in Idleness is the Pansy flower, the white and purple one. It was used in A Midsummer Night's Dream.

I did use lines from Romeo and Juliet when Galatea cast her spells. Also one from the Japanese rendition of Adesso E Fortuna.

The demon Ozymandias came from a poem of the same name. An incredible poem about the inevitable decline of leader's and their empires. Check it out if you can. The author married one of the first and most influential feminist's and his daughter wrote Frankenstein.

The Angel's Paint is translated from Tenshi No Enogu, a hit song from the superstar lost in space: Lynn Minmay. The whole story was supposed to be a lot more romantic originally, but I diverged from that. Tenshi No Enogu is a beautiful song about hope, and regret. I encourage you to check out the subbed versions on Youtube. It's a very deep song, sang by a very realistic but equally magical heroine from the 80s anime Macross. Mira's last lines, about repainting in any way she wants–––were actually the last lines of the song featured in the movie, Macross: Do You Remember Love? - Future story title right there.


End file.
